Au milieu des ténèbres, un brin de lumière
by Gothiquegirl
Summary: Slt, alors le premier chap ne raconte pas grand chose c'est une intro dans la fic, le deuxième chapitre vous racontera plus de choses venez lire.
1. Default Chapter

Au milieu des ténèbres un brin de lumière...  
  
Salut tt le monde ! Moi c'est Gothiquegirl ! Alors aucun de personnages de cette fic ne m'appartient malheureusement :'( lol . Cette fic ce passe pendant la 7e année de Harry et les autres. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review après votre lecture ! merci lol  
  
Draco parcourait rapidement les couloirs de Poudlard ! Il marchait tel un prince de la nuit, sa cape noir flottant derrière lui, ses cheveux reflétant les rayons le lune qui filtrait à travers les lucarnes et sa peau d'un blanc incroyable, si clair et laiteux qu'il lui donnait une allure de mort ! Il portait un pantalon noir large et une chemise de la même couleur avec des reflets argentés, autour de son cou brillait une chaîne en argent qu'il avait depuis son enfance. Il entendait les voix qui se rapprochaient au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait. Ses pas étaient de plus en plus rapide, il était en retard et il risquait gros.  
  
En effet comment expliquer à Dumbledor qu'il était en retard à cause d'une réunion tardive avec le Seigneur Des Ténèbres? Peut lui importait de toute façon il pourrait bien trouvé une excuse bidon...  
  
Il arriva devant les grandes portes closes de la grande salle et dans un grincement assourdissent elle s'ouvrirent pour le laisser passer ! Le bruit avait « prévenu » tout les élèves de sont arrivées et le silence régnait alors qu'il s'avançait vers la table de sa maison : Slytherin. La meilleure maison! Celle où avait été les plus grands et toute sa famille. Il tourna son regard vers la table des Gryffindor. Tous le fixait avec un regard haineux surtout Weasley et Granger ! Potter était absent et Draco pensait savoir pourquoi ... Le beau blond s'assit entre Blaise Zanbini et Marcus Flint, ses deux amis dans la maison. Le repas continua en silence, personne ne lui posa de question mais Draco sentait bien les regard de Dumbledor et de Rogue posé sur lui et il les ignora tout simplement. A la fin du repas, ne voulant pas aller se coucher, il décida d'aller faire un tour dans le parc, il alla s'asseoir sous un gros chêne au clair de lune.  
  
Puis soudain il vit une silhouette passée le portail de l'école, la personne boitait et avait apparement beaucoup de mal à marcher ! Draco se leva et courut l'aider, se n'est qu'en arrivant a 2 ou 3 mètres de la personne qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Harry ! Il redoubla de vitesse pour l'atteindre, une fois à ses cotés, il passa un bras autour de la taille du brun et lui dit : 'T'inquiète pas ça va aller je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie', mais Harry lui répondit que ça allait qu'il voulait simplement aller dormir. Alors Draco l'emmena dans sa chambre privée de préfet et l'allongea sur son lit après lui avoir retiré sa chemise et son pantalon. Le blond se rendit compte que le brun avait de la fièvre et qu'il tremblait alors il le recouvrit des épaisses couvertures verte, puis partit chercher un bol d'eau fraîche et une serviette propre.  
  
Il passa une bonne partie de la nuit à éponger le front du brun qui avait tout de même réussi à s'endormir, puis, tombant de fatigue, il s'allongea aux cotés de Harry et se laissa porter dans le pays des songes a son tour.  
  
Harry fut le premier à se réveiller, a l'aube, il avait affreusement mal au crâne et il était trop faible pour pouvoir se lever ou s'asseoir sur le lit.  
  
Il vit que Draco dormait a ses côtés, paisiblement et décida de le laisser finir sa nuit car il savait très bien que le blond était assez grognon lorsqu'on le réveillait contre son gré. Vers les onze heures du matin, Draco ouvrit enfin les yeux au grand plaisir de Harry qui adorait le voir se réveiller. Le blond regarda autour de lui, comme ci il cherchait Harry et quand leur regards se croisèrent, tous les deux sourirent.  
  
Draco : 'Slt ! Bien dormit ? Harry : Ouai heureusement que tu m'as ramené là ! Par contre j'ai un mal de crâne d'enfer et j'ai l'impression que mes jambes seront incapables de me portées avant quelques temps ! Draco : c'est normal tu as fait un long voyage'  
  
Harry ne répondit rien, il se mit a fixer le vide... Draco le vit et se releva un peu pour venir serré le brun dans ses bras ...  
  
Mais qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ???? A vous êtes un peu perdu non ?! lol c'est fait exprès ! Laissez moi des reviews pour me filer vos impression ou vos idées ! Slt tt le monde ! 


	2. découverte

Au milieu des ténèbres un brin de lumière...  
  
Salut tt le monde ! Voilà le second chapitre ! Merci a celles qui m'ont laissés des reviews !  
  
Galaria : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre va t'aider lol !  
  
Tolkiane : Merci a toi aussi ! Normal que tu n'est pas pigé c'était ce que je voulais héhé lol mais j'espère que ça ira mieux avec ce chapitre là !  
  
Chapitre 2 :  
  
Draco : désolé Harry, j'aurait pas dut dire ça....  
  
Harry : C'est pas grave ... C'est pas de ta faute ... Bon, et si on allais manger ?! je meurt de faim moi !  
  
Draco savait bien que Harry lui mentait, qu'il n'avait pas faim mais il lui fit de la tête qu'il était d'accord. Après s'être lavés et changés, les deux garçons descendirent à la grande salle, pratiquement tout les élèves étaient déjà là, et les professeurs aussi ! Les regards de Dumbledor et Harry se croisèrent et le vieil homme détourna les yeux pour se plonger dans une contemplation minutieuse de son assiette ! Harry et Draco s'assirent à leur places habituels de la table des Serpentards, près de Blaise et Marcus. Ils déjeunèrent en silence comme toujours, jusqu'à ce que la cloche indiquant le début des cours sonne.  
  
Harry et Draco commençait par potion avec les Griffondors a leur grand désarroi !  
  
¤ ¤ ¤ Pendant ce temps dans le bureau de Dumbledor ¤ ¤ ¤  
  
Le vieil homme était assis a son bureau et en face de lui se trouvait le professeur Mac Gonagall et Mme Pomfresh.  
  
Dumbledor : Mais chères amies je pense qu'a ce jour il n'y a plus d'espoir de ramener Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy de notre côté !  
  
Pomfresh poussa un petit cri d'effroi et de tristesse et plaça rapidement ces mains sur son visage pour cacher les quelques larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux !  
  
Mac Gonagall : Mais Albus, si ils ne sont ni de notre côté ni du côté de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, mais alors de quel côté sont ils ?  
  
Dumbledor : Du leur Minerva, ils ont formé leur 'côté', tout les deux ils se sont unis et ont décidés de formés leur côté, ils ne sont ni gentils ni méchants, ils n'aideront ni Voldemort, ni l'Ordre du Phoenix Ils se battront pour leur propres survit ! Tout ce qu'il veulent, c'est survivre pour être ensembles que ce soit du côté Moldus ou du côté sorcier. Ils refuseront nos aides et ils ignorerons nos appel au secours si il y en a ...  
  
Mac Gonagall : Mais, comment ? ... Depuis quand ? ... Est ce que c'est Mr Malfoy qui la forcé ?  
  
Dumbledor : Oh non, loin de là Minerva. Ils on décidés cela pendant les vacances d'été quand Harry a sauvé Draco de la mort infligé par les tortures de Lucius, Harry l'a emmené au 12, square Grimmaud, il l'a soigné et le destin est arrivé, ils sont devenu amis, puis amants, puis amoureux, nous n'y pouvons rien, c'est l'histoire de la vie (NDLA : Vive le roi Lion lol).  
  
Pomfresh : Mais alors, que va devenir le monde des sorciers sans son sauveur ?  
  
Dumbledor : Je ne sais pas Poppy, tout ce que je sais, c'est que si nous essayons de les rapprocher de nous cela aura un effet contraire, et ces deux jeunes hommes riqueraient de se tourner vers Voldemort, et notre mort serait alors assurée ... Nous devons les laisser, si ils veulent formé leur parti et rallié des gens a leur cause alors qu'ils le fassent après tout grace a leur pouvoir d'union ils seront peut être plus fort que nous et nous permettront d'obtenir un résultat positif et des libertés inespérées...  
  
Les deux femmes quittèrent le bureau les larmes aux yeux ...  
  
¤ ¤ ¤ En cours de potion ¤ ¤ ¤  
  
Harry et Draco travaillaient en silence sur leur potion, le brun s'occupait de hacher des racines de chênes alors que le blond remuait la potion en silence. Alors que Rogue avait le dos tourné, un bout de parchemin arriva sur leur table, les deux garçons échangèrent un regard interrogateur puis le blond prit le bout de papier, le déplia et le lut a voix basse pour que seul Harry puis l'entendre :  
  
Alors les styx ont aiment bien les potions ?! héhé ! ce soir devant la forêt interdite pour voir de quoi vous êtes vraiment capables ! On va voir si les rumeurs sont vrais et si vous avez vraiment des pouvoir spéciaux !  
Trois Griffondor.  
  
Harry prit le parchemin et le jeta dans la corbeille a papier se trouvant au devant de la salle de classe puis se tourna vers la table où étaient assis Seamus, Dean et Ronald il les toisa du regard jusqu'à ce que les trois Griffondors tournent les yeux.  
  
Voilà ! alors est ce que ce chapitre vous a un peu aidé a comprendre ??? si vous avez des question n'hésitez pas a les posées ! Et j'essayerai de vous répondre ! Merci beaucoup ! Gothiquegirl. 


End file.
